kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Suplex
''Super Smash Bros.'' series (as grab/throw) |type = Melee |hat = Old: A blue plain ribbon and slightly dark tan skin. New: A blue headband with a brown leather like patch that has two small gold stars on each side and a gold medal depicting a trophy with a star on the very front. |powers = Pro wrestling skills. |icon = |enemies = None |mini-bosses = Jukid ( ) Bugzzy ( ) Phan Phan ( ) |helper = Bugzzy }} Suplex is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities that has appeared in Kirby Super Star, Kirby Super Star Ultra, and Kirby Star Allies. General Information Suplex Kirby looks like Throw Kirby with darker skin, but attacks similarly to Backdrop Kirby. Suplex is one of the hardest abilities to obtain, as it cannot be found by inhaling a common enemy, but only from certain mid-bosses. It is only obtained from Bugzzy, Jukid, or occasionally Phan Phan. Bugzzy is the helper of Suplex. The attacks feature Kirby dashing forward and grabbing any enemy he bumps into, and delivering a massive blow to it. Also, any objects in the way of any throw from the Suplex ability will instantly be destroyed or damaged. Kirby is invincible once a target is grabbed and will retain this state until the internal timer runs out, in which Kirby will automatically do the rising-break throw (B throw). Almost all of Suplex's moves are grabs and can only be performed to an enemy, certain boss projectiles, stars, and a defeated mid-boss, but not to bosses. Pinpoint Kick is actually Suplex's only move that isn't a grab, making it moderately effective against bosses and mid-bosses while Kirby waits for a projectile to be thrown. Kirby's path when throwing anything becomes a hitbox against bosses, allowing the player to direct Kirby's attack. Moveset Friend Abilities In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Many of Suplex's moves, particularly the forward and backward throws and the Fury Stomp are used when Kirby throws an enemy in the Super Smash Bros. series. The only exception is his up throw, which seems to be based on Ninja's Throw. Meta Knight's down throw is also the Fury Stomp. Flavor Text Related Quotes Trivia *Suplex's name and ability icons are derived from a pro-wrestling move that shares the name. *Suplex is the only ability that has more than one mid-boss giving it in the same game. In Kirby Super Star, it can be obtained from mid-bosses Jukid, and Bugzzy, and in the remake Kirby Super Star Ultra, it can also be obtained from Phan Phan. *In the 25th Anniversary Poll that ran on the Official Kirby Website, Suplex was unveiled on November 7, 2017 to have placed in the top ten.Nintendo of America Twitter Video Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Suplex" Introduction Video Artwork KSS Suplex.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Gallery KSS_Suplex_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSSU_Suplex.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Suplex Ability + Friend Throw Star Allies.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Suplex Friend Throw.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Suplex.PNG|''Kirby Star Allies'' A hat.PNG|Suplex's Ability Item in Kirby Star Allies Sprites Ability Kirby Suplex 2913.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Ability Kirby Suplex 14764.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Ability Icons SuplexiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' SuplexIconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' SuplexIconKSSU3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) References de:Wrestler es:Súplex fr:Lutteur it:Wrestler ja:スープレックス zh:摔跤 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Star Allies Category:Super Smash Bros. series Copy Abilities